Beacon Hills Dare Pack
by stilinskisbanshee
Summary: "I dare you to..." In which Scott and Stiles have created a dare game for the pack to pass the time and make life more fun, whilst still battling every evil mythical force in the bestiary. The rules are simple, do the dare you've been set or you're out of the pack. For good. ACCEPTING DARE REQUESTS NOW!


**Just before we start I would like everyone to know that this will be an everybody lives type thing or at least Erica , Boyd and Jackson (and Danny's in the inner circle) like I don't know I really haven't worked out the logistics yet but lets just say it takes place sometime in/around season 3a/b but I'll figure out how to add in other main characters from season 4/5 (e.g. Liam, Hayden, Mason, Theo, Tracy) if they're requested enough so let me know if you'd like to see any of them and yeah.**

 **This first chapter is very short as I'm just trying to get a feel for the story and if it's really boring you then you can just go ahead and skip to the next chapter (when I post it) so it really won't matter that much**

 **I'm also taking dare requests so if you have any hilarious dares you'd like to see the characters act out let me know.**

* * *

"Okay, so... now all we need to figure out is how to get everyone out here. In the creepy woods. Where bad things always happen. In the middle of the night," Stiles says leaning against the hood of his Jeep as he and Scott stand in a small clearing by the nemeton in the thick woods of Beacon Hills.

"Well, I mean, I guess I could howl? But then again not all of them are wolves so that could be tricky," Scott says turning to Stiles. "Man I'm out, I have no idea."

Stiles turns to look at Scott as if to say 'are you stupid' before digging in his pockets to retrieve his phone "Why don't I just text them on our group chat?"

"You know what, that could work. Yeah, do that Stiles," Scott says, sighing out visible cold air into the night.

Scott hears Stiles thumbs scrambling across his keypad and hitting send before he finally tells him he's done, and by the amount of notifications his phone is getting and the look on his face, Scott can tell that the rest of the pack aren't so happy about that.

"I'm guessing they didn't want to be woken up, huh?" Scott asks chuckling as Stiles scratches at the back of his neck.

"Well Derek didn't say he wanted to kill me, only maim and torture so that's progress; Lydia said that if she doesn't look beautiful tomorrow from an inadequate night of rest she _will_ kill me; Jackson said if it wasn't important he was going to break my piece of crap Jeep for good and the rest of them have all seen it, wierdly, but haven't replied. So at least we're good in some of the hoods."

"But they're coming right?"

Stiles grins, "Yeah they're coming."

"Nice going brother," Scott grins back going in for their signature handshake before going back to waiting.

...

About an hour and a bit later and the two of them are sitting on the front of Stiles's Jeep, while the slightly sleepy and very highly agitated McCall Pack stand around them. Jackson was checking himself out in the wing mirror of his precious Porsche beside Danny and Lydia, who is leaning her head on Allison's shoulder, her eye's drooping open and closed; Isaac is stood on the other side of Allison, which didn't go unnoticed by Scott, wrapped up tight in one of his many beloved scarves and was still shuddering; Boyd and Erica are stood close by Derek who looks like he's about to rip the whole pack's throats out (which made Stiles very uncomfortable by the way); Kira and Malia are stood on the other side of Derek, Malia staring Stiles down in expectance while Kira glanced nervously towards Scott and Peter stood on his own in the corner.

"Come on guys, it's too late or early for this, what are we all doing and why is Peter here?" Allison asks tapping her booted foot on the hard muddy ground beneath her.

"Patience Allison, we will start when we're ready," Stiles says looking to Scott as if to say lets go before hopping off the Jeep to greet the group.

"Ok, so," Scott begins, "Stiles and I have been noticing lately that things around here are getting a little depressing."

Stiles speaks up from next to him, "Yeah you know, a little too much maiming and killing, a new creature popping up every single frickin' day always worse than the one before, it's really starting to take it's toll on me and I'm surprised it's not on you guys really bec-"

"Stiles, please stop speaing and let Scott talk so we can all go home and sleep," Lydia says, opening her eyes a crack to look at Stiles as she speaks to him, and with Stiles being Stiles and Lydia being Lydia, he shuts up immediately.

"So anyway, we were thinking what can we do to make life a little more fun around here?" Scott carries on.

"And that, my friends, is how we came up with the most perfectly terrifying but equally as hilarious game ever to exist." Stiles grins proudly and leaves a long pause whilst everyone glances at each other in exhausted bewilderment.

"Are you going to tell us what the game is or are we gonna have to guess for it?" Malia snarks at them, receiving mocking scowl from the pair.

"My, my, girls really don't understand the concept of patience, I was going for a dramatic pause there," Stiles explains.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'm PMSing," she snarls back, making every boy there, including Peter visibly cringe.

"Wow, erm I really didn't want to know that, thanks Malia," Scott says, blushing under his already frostbitten pink cheeks.

"Guys? I kind of have a million other places I'd rather be right now so can you get on with it?" Jackson asks trying to usher this conversation on and get the hell out of the creepy ass woods, protecting the Porsche as he did so.

"Yeah, we thought we should play dares!" Scott exclaims to the rest of the group.

"Seriously? You brought us all the way out here, in the middle of the night, to play a game of dares?!" Isaac exclaims throwing his hands up in the air increduliously.

"Why are you surprised by that? It's Scott and Stiles," Allison grins over at him, the moonlight catching a certain glint in her eyes that seems to catch the attention of Isaac, and Scott for that matter.

"Guys is this another prank? Because it's not funny, I thought this would be something serious like life and death or something... although... I probably would have guessed that..." Lydia trails off narrowing her eyes at the sky.

"Yeah I'm all for funny guys but this is just really cruel," Danny says backing Lydia up.

Everyone starts complaining and it's a cacophony of voices all saying the same thing before Boyd speaks shutting them all up, "Everyone, seriously, we're out here now aren't we? Let's at least listen to what they have to say."

"Thank you very much Boyd, thank you. Scott, you wanna take this one?" Stiles says spinning back to his best friend and partner in crime.

"So the idea is that one person will start, I nominate Stiles, and that person can dare anyone else that's here in this clearing right now, freezing their asses off I know, to do whatever they want really, and yeah that's it," Scott explains, "So then whoever has just done the awful dare is then allowed to dare anyone else and so the chain goes on in non stop eternal fun," Stiles finishes, "Now, any questions?"

The clearing is silent for a moment before Erica speaks up, "Yeah, erm, what's the forfeit, anyone can turn down a dare, what can we do to make sure everyone complies?"

"Well, erm, we actually didn't get that far, any bright ideas? Scott?" Stiles asks hitting Scott in the chest with the back of his hand in panic.

Scott is making up words that come stumbling and tripping out of his mouth as the group become less impressed before there is a noise from behind. "I may have one," Peter pipes up, stepping out of the darkness to stand next to Scott, "if you don't do your dare, you be cut from the pack never to contact any of us again. You will become an Omega and be left to suffer your fate alone."

"Wow, erm, a little dark there, especially considering you aren't even really in the pack, but I guess we'll take it. So, everyone's in?" Stiles questions and with a murmur of sleepy 'yeahs' and 'sures' from the rest of the group (Scott is pretty sure that they're only saying yes because it's very early in the morning and they aren't quite sure what they're agreeing to yet) but it seems Stiles and Scott's game of dares is a go.

Stiles rubs his hands together telling the group that he will begin the game of dares tomorrow and that they shouldn't think he'll go easy on them just because it's the first go.

As everyone finally turns to head back to their cars, and homes, and warm beds Kira spins back around calling Scott and Stiles's names making everyone else stop dead too. "I was just wondering, why were you guys in the woods on a school night so late at night anyway?" To which the two boys burst into laughter before hopping in the Jeep and driving off (admittedly after a few tries at starting the engine) leaving everyone else stood in confusion.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a little short and not very interesting but I'm just trying to get on my feet so let me know if you'd like to stick with this.**

 **I will be accepting all dare requests within reason as Scott stated earlier so if anyone has any requests/suggestions I will gladly add them in to the next chapter giving you credit of course.**

 **Let me know how you're liking it so far and if you'd like to request any pairings/friendships/season 4/5+ characters that weren't included (or just any characters that weren't included) or anything else too just let me know via review or PM.**


End file.
